mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Kaufman (actor)
| birthplace = St. Louis, Missouri | deathdate = | birthname = | deathplace = | spouse = Lisa Picotte | website = http://www.davidkaufmanweb.com }} David Kaufman (born July 23, 1969) is an American voice-over artist and character actor, best-known for his recent roles as the voice of Danny Fenton on Danny Phantom, the voice of Maggie's brother Aldrin on The Buzz on Maggie, and the voice of Marty McFly, Michael J. Fox's animated character on Back to the Future: The Animated Series. Biography Kaufman began acting at a young age in his hometown of St. Louis, Missouri, when his kindergarten teacher handed him the plum lead role of Santa Claus in the class Christmas play. Kaufman is the oldest of two brothers, a sister, a stepbrother and a stepsister. At the age of 18, Kaufman set out from St. Louis, Missouri to attend UCLA's Department of Theatre Arts. Since that time, Kaufman has studied and worked extensively as a professional actor in films and television. Kaufman lives in Los Angeles with his wife, actress Lisa Picotte, their daughter Gracie, and their son Henry Oliver. Filmography Television series * Down to Earth (TBS) * Dweebs (CBS) and Presidio Med (CBS). He has had guest-starring roles on such series as: * Animaniacs * Boston Legal * The Closer * ER * Stargate SG-1 * The West Wing * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Touched by an Angel * Citizen Baines * Hollywood Off-Ramp * Step by Step * Wings * Matlock * Night Court * Just the Ten of Us * Highway to Heaven * Simon and Simon * Star Wars: The Clone Wars Films * Your Mother Wears Combat Boots '' * ''Pearl Harbor * Enchanted * Role of a Lifetime * Red Riding Hood (experimental musical comedy, that was the brain-storm of Director Randal Kleiser) * From the Earth to the Moon (produced by Tom Hanks) * The Last Prostitute (starring with Sonia Braga) * Kids Like These (starring with Tyne Daly and Richard Crenna) * Scorponok, Decepticon character from (Transformers) Commercials * AT&T (starring with Ray Walston) * Pepsi (starring with Cindy Crawford) * Blockbuster (starring with Magic Johnson) * Kid Cuisine (the voice of K. C. Penguin) as well as spots for Honda, Maxwell House, Dentyne, Chili's, Midas, Wendy's, Twiglets and British Petroleum, among others. Animated series * Nickelodeon's hit animated series Danny Phantom * Aldrin Pesky in The Disney Channel's The Buzz on Maggie. Kaufman has lent his voice to several well-known animated series, including Jimmy Olsen from Superman: The Animated Series/''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' and Dexter Douglas from Freakazoid!, as well as filling in for Michael J. Fox in both the roles of Marty McFly on Back to the Future: The Animated Series and Stuart Little in HBO's Stuart Little: The Animated Series. He voiced Human Torch in Ultimate Spider-Man (video game), and reprised the role for Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Stage work Kaufman has earned several Los Angeles area critics' awards and nominations. He has been a member of the West Coast Ensemble in Los Angeles for over ten years, performing such varied roles as: * Skeets Miller in Floyd Collins * Prosecutor Gilmer in To Kill a Mockingbird * George Lewis in Kaufman and Hart's Once in a Lifetime * Orestes in Electra * Tyler in Sondheim and Furth's Merrily We Roll Along * Ronnie Shaughnessy in The House of Blue Leaves * Callimaco in Machiavelli's The Mandrake * Eugene Jerome in Neil Simon's Biloxi Blues * Paul Palmer in James Duff's A Quarrel of Sparrows at The Court Theatre in Los Angeles * Stewie in the premiere of Richard Greenberg's Night and Her Stars at South Coast Repertory. External links * Official site * Category:1969 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni ja:デビッド・カウフマン simple:David Kaufman (actor) fi:David Kaufman